new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
New Game! Episode 6
"Like... The Release is Canceled?" (発売...中止とか? "Hatsubai... Chūshi to ka?") is the sixth episode of the New Game! anime. Synopsis After completing her quota of villager models, Aoba is given the task of designing an important NPC from scratch, unaware until the end that the character is based on herself. The next day, as everyone enjoys their weekend off, Aoba goes with Nene to watch a movie. Following a meeting, the team discover they are running behind schedule and will have to work overtime, with Aoba deciding to stay overnight with Kou to work on her model. Shingeki no Ko.png|Attack on Ko Aoba complains.png|Aoba the hard-worker Nene and Aoba at cinema.png|"Sounds tasty" Worried Hifumi.png|Worried Hifumi Apologetic Rin.png|"I'm sorry!" S1E6 eyecatch.png|Eyecatch Plot Kou approves the last of Aoba's assigned villagers, and allocates her to design a character. Yun praises her work while Hajime says that she broke down at her first attempt at character designing during a competition. She comments that making character movement is easier for her. They ask Aoba to describe her assigned character, and note how it is similar to Aoba. She is disheartened when she learns that her character will be killed off in-game. Kou checks in on Aoba's progress, who replies unfavorably. She asks if Kou entered a competition at first. Kou then shares her experiences as the lead character designer. Rin arrives and adds that Kou was often bullied at the time. Kou asks Aoba if she enjoys creating her villagers, and shows her characters in action on a server. Rin notes that many people were involved to create the scene shown. Kou adds that while people take note of her job the most, she can't create everything on her own. Hajime then shares what she will do if she was the boss; the team mock her ideas. After a while, Aoba finished her design and names the character Sophia-chan. She then realizes that the character resembles her, and Kou teases her. The day ends and the episode shows the daily lives of the characters on their days off. A new day begins and Aoba is waiting at outside a theater, waiting for Nene. While waiting for her, she wonders if Nene is all right and deduces that she is being bullied by her classmates due to her childish persona. Nene arrives and refutes her theory. They buy tickets but argue about the price. They later agree to split the price. After that, they bought popcorn and soft drinks. Aoba chooses salted popcorn and soda drink while Nene decides to choose another flavor, but she complains that is too sweet. In the theater, a woman mistakes them as children and gives them glow sticks for under-aged kids. Before the show starts, Nene asks of anyone else in her company enjoys anime. She hints about Hajime, and joke that she is probably present as well; she was. After watching the movie, they get out and Aoba admits that the film is good. Both of them play the pose on film and a kid laughs at them. Nene wants to buy few souvenirs, but doesn’t have enough money. Aoba offer to lend her money but Nene declines for fear it may destory their friendship. With the final design complete, Aoba is tasked with creating a 3D model for Sophia-chan. Rin reminds Kou of a meeting, and they both depart. Aoba wonders what happens during meetings. Yun and Hajime state that leaders and directors discuss any problems during their game development. Aoba asks what would happen if issues arise during development. They reply that production may be halted, but note that it does not happen often. The character team gives their status reports, and Hifumi remarks on their odd schedule. Kou and Rin return and confirms their miscalculated schedule, and informs the team that they will have to come at weekend or stay overnight due to the workload. Aoba decides to stay overnight to finish her 3D design. At night, she comes with extra clothes and a sleeping bag. Kou turns off the lamps and surprises her from behind. She grumbles about while changing her clothes in toilet. Kou sees her and comments on her look. Aoba returns to her station and works for a few hours before feeling tired. Aoba prepares her bear sleeping bag and tries to sleep but is unable to. Kou tells Aoba to sleep with her or sleep in meeting room. She heads to meeting room and sleeps. The next morning, Rin asks where Aoba is and Kou remembers that she is still sleeping in meeting room. She tries to wake her up but receives no response. After the ending, Hajime and Aoba discover they attended the same movie to watch Moon Ranger, and they both play a pose of the franchise. Yun states that they are both doing it wrong, accidentally revealing that she attended as well. She makes up an excuse but fails to convince Hajime. Adaptation Notes * This episode adapted chapter 11, the "On their days off" bonus pages, the extra chapter and chapter 12. * During "Kou's Day Off" in the manga, It was already night. This was changed to it being set in the afternoon in the anime. Kou's lines at the beginning, such as stating she can eat tomorrow were cut from the anime. * Unlike the anime, in which only a short clip from Moon Ranger is shown, multiple clips from the movie play out in the manga. * In the manga, when Aoba observes both Rin and Kou's styles, the captions for them are slightly different. "Diligent" and "Lazy" were replaced by "Organized" and "Whatever" for the anime. * When Kou comments on Aoba's new look in the manga, she calls her appearance scruffy. In the anime, she calls her a slob. Furthermore, when Aoba gets offended by this and runs off, Kou seems to be confused by this in the anime, but in the manga, she naturally doesn't seem bothered by this. * In the manga, only two hours are said to have passed when Aoba falls asleep. In the anime, four hours are shown to have passed. * When Kou suggests to Aoba that she should use her sleeping bag, she notes that Aoba could get stiff. In the anime, she instead says that Aoba could catch a cold. * When Kou is woken up by Aoba, Kou asks Aoba what she is wearing, Aoba doesn't respond to this question in the manga. * While the manga and the Japanese version of the anime simply call Aoba's sleeping bag a "Bear Sleeping Bag", the English version called it a "Hi-Bear-Nating Bag". Trivia * Around 3:55, a giant Kou looms over a wall. This might be a parody of the colossal titan that appears behind Wall Maria in episode 1 of the anime Attack on Titan. * During Hifumi's scene on her day off, she was listening to music. The music theme matches the Moon Ranger theme played in the theater, hinting that she is also a Moon Ranger fan. This was confirmed later in the series. * Aoba's "Hi-Bear-Nating Bag" was temporarily sold as a real piece of merch, except as a jumpsuit with a hoodie instead of a sleeping bag.https://sojapan.jp/2017/07/totally-want-bear-onesie-based-aobas-sleeping-bag-new-game/ Gallery NewGame!Episode6Promo.jpg|Artwork by Shotaro Tokuno. References Navigation Category:Anime